


Honey Dust

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby dipped one finger in the cannister before leaning forward and running that finger down his cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Dust

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](http://the-haunt.livejournal.com/profile) [ **the_haunt** ](http://the-haunt.livejournal.com/)

Ducky came in late one morning to find Gibbs in his office, leaning over Ducky’s desk as he looked for something.  A plain paper bag sat on the desk beside Gibbs.

“Good morning, Jethro.” 

Shaking the last of the snow off his coat, Ducky hung it up and went over to see what Gibbs had brought him.

“Morning Ducky.  A little late today?”  There was teasing note in Gibbs’ voice that had Ducky taking a second at the younger man.  Gibbs was smiling, a look in his eyes that reminded Ducky of when he was mercilessly teasing Tony. 

“The roads were rather clogged with snow this morning after last night’s storm.”

“Uh-huh.”  Gibbs pushed the page across the desk as Ducky sat down.  “I brought you something I think you will get more use out of than me.”

“Really.  What is it?”  He opened up the bag.

Inside was a black silk bag and inside that bag was a cannister and a very lovely feather that was very soft against his skin.  Ducky examined the cannister, the name Honey Dust spelled out in an elegant script.  Turning it around he found a description of the contents on the back,   
                                         
“ _Surprise every kiss with a taste of nature's sweetest gift. This sensuous, edible powder is made with pure, natural honey, one of ancient India's most prized skin conditioners. Dust it on yourself and your lover, leaving a silky-soft glow, a delicate fragrance and a irresistible taste._

Ducky cocked at look at Gibbs.  “I see young Mr. Dinozzo has gotten his Christmas gifts mixed up again this year.”

Gibbs laughed.  “Yeah.  I imagine some poor woman out there is wondering why the hell she got a bottle of Jack Daniels this year instead of that.” 

“At least this is something a little more tame then the mix up last year, whereby I received a lovely gift of...”  Ducky trailed off at the look on Gibbs’ face, reflecting he had probably heard enough of that particular story last year.  “And why do you think I would use this?” 

Gibbs just smiled and left.  At the door, he ran into Abby who was carrying her first Big Gulp of the day and a coffee. 

“Abby.”

“Morning, Gibbs.” 

Gibbs shot a look at Ducky, then glanced at Abby, smirking now as he vanished out the door.  Ducky stared after him. 

“Morning, Ducky.”  Abby came over to him, setting down the coffee in front of him.  Ducky was still staring after Gibbs, wondering.

“Oh cool!  Where did you get the Honey Dust from?”  Ducky drew his attention back to Abby who was examining Gibbs present.  She opened up the cannister and sniffed the contents, making a sound of pleasure at the scent. 

“From Gibbs.  He thought I would get more use out of it than him.” 

Abby grinned.  “Tony got his presents mixed up again, didn’t he?” 

Ducky grinned back at her. 

Abby dipped one finger in the cannister before leaning forward and running that finger down his cheek.  The sweet scent of honey filled his nose, along with Abby’s new perfume she was trying out.  She leaned forward, kissing him where the dust clung to his cheek, her tongue flicking out to taste it.  Ducky hummed in pleasure, head turning to meet her Abby’s lips in a light kiss.

“It certainly does leave a ‘irresistible taste.”  Her grin turned wicked.  “We are going to have to try this out soon.” 

“Oh yes.”  Ducky agreed, smiling back at her.  He couldn’t help wondering if Gibbs knew Ducky had been late not because of the snow but because he kept getting distracted by Abby in his bed this morning.  Hence the gift of Honey Dust today and Gibbs’ smirk on the way out of Ducky’s office. 

 

 

Honey dust description comes from [here](http://www.hiddenself.com/display_content.html?id=133).


End file.
